


How it Should Have Ended

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: I didn't particularly like the ending to the last episode. So I fixed it with domestic fluff. You're welcome.





	

“That’s what we are. A drug addict who gets high to keep from being bored, and a soldier who can’t move beyond his past. The two of us against the world. And life goes on.”

“You mean the three of us.” John interjected. “The three of us against the world. You, me, and Rosie.” 

Sherlock stopped mid sentence and looked at John. “Yes, of course. You, me, and Rosie.”

Rosie gurgled and clapped her hands together from her spot on John’s knee where he sat across from Sherlock. 

 

_____

The sounds of Rosie fussing could be heard through the monitor into John and Sherlock’s room. John mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over slightly, still half asleep. 

“Don’t worry John. I’ll get her this time. You had a hard day today. Your turn to sleep.” Sherlock responded as he carefully swung himself out of bed. All he wore was flannel sleep pants, and a scar across his side could be seen. Sherlock winced slightly as he sat up, his hand moving towards his side for a moment. The cause of the scar was almost long forgotten, but there were times the pain made its presence known more than others. 

“You sure...?” John managed to articulate. 

“Of course. Go back to sleep John.” Sherlock said with a smile as he leaned back and placed a soft kiss on John’s forehead. 

Sherlock stood and shuffled his way to Rosie’s room, seeing her sitting up in her crib and waiting for someone's attention. 

“Hello there, darling. Decided you didn’t want to sleep any longer? I understand that. I don’t sleep much either.” Sherlock reached down and picked her up, pulling her tight against his body, feeling her snuggle against him. “There you go. Everything is alright. I’ll take care of you.” She continued to fuss although softer than before. “You are probably in need of a change, aren’t you.” 

Sherlock placed her gently on the changing table and made quick work of putting a fresh nappy on her and then slipping her sleep pants back on. 

She still fussed even after he picked her back up and seemed to be still wanting something. “Should we go see Daddy?” He took her continued fussing as acknowledgement and slowly made his way back to the resting John. 

“Thought you were letting me sleep...” John said, cracking his eyes open slightly. 

“Rosie thought otherwise. She wanted to see you.”Sherlock replied as he bent and handed John his daughter. 

“Hello there, Rosie.” John said, holding out his arms to her and pulling her close. She fussed a bit more, but snuggled up close to him and calmed down. 

Sherlock climbed back into bed with a barely disguised wince. He used to hide even the bits of pain he felt, but John knew everything now. There was no need to hide it. 

“You know, some people in the medical community would say we are coddling Rosie too much by letting her sleep here. Something about becoming too dependent on us or something” John said with a smile. 

“Yes, because we never spoil her in other ways.” Sherlock said with a deep chuckle. “She’ll be fine John. She’s a Watson. And Watson’s are extraordinary. They always are in my eyes.”


End file.
